Of Sea Water and Snow Flakes
by lupus-stellam
Summary: Oneshot. It was Candice's birthday, but alas, it was a hassle for everyone to personally meet her in Snowpoint City to wish her thus. Volkner however had a different idea. A Senirasushipping drabble to celebrate the winter season.


A/N: This was an answer to a writing prompt on Lake Valor, a forum. For those Pokemon, roleplaying, art, or writing enthusiasists, do check out the forums. It's fun and has things to accommodate for everyone~!

* * *

><p>If Volkner had anything to lament about the snow, it was the very existence of it.<p>

"I'm starting to regret this..." he grumbled, as he clutched at his winter jacket while walking through the harsh blizzard at Route 217. He had put away his Pokemon in his Pokeballs, in the event that they are not able to withstand such temperature. There was a small parcel he had hidden in his jacket, and he had to take care not to lose it. He had to bring it to Snowpoint City, even though he was regretting it the moment he saw the blizzard. Then again, he had to deliver it at that very day. Blizzards raged in Route 217 like sun shines each day, hence it would be the same, if not worse, if he chose another day.

It was all but a white flurry. To the visually impaired, it would resemble thousands of snow white Bunearies flying across the air. He rubbed his eyes, as a snowflake or two had gotten their way into them. Raising an arm to shield his vision against the howling wind, he strode forward, though his legs were on the verge of frostbite, if they were not just caked in snow.

"Darn...why is it that you have to live in such a place? You're no better than Kanto's wandering champion who braves the mountainous weather in short sleeves and jeans-" He cut himself short. His fellow Gym Leader would grace the snow in a short skirt, she was way more superior than Red. However, adaptability since birth was also a factor.

After a few hefty steps, he made it out of the snow storm and into the entrance of Snowpoint City. Breathing a fog of a sigh out of relief, he bent down, panting a little. Standing back up straight, he moved on, albeit slowly. The snow had given him quite the beating, and for further emphasis, he lived in a seaside city.

A few more steps till he reached his destination. His eyesight was getting a little blurry. The Snowpoint City Gym. The place he least liked, but there was a specific someone he had to meet. _Come on_, he willed his legs to move quicker. With the last of his energy, he slammed the door open, before falling face flat onto the door mat of the gym. He groaned to himself in embarrassment as he heard footsteps rush to him and concerned voices shouting for him.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Volkner came to. He felt a wet cloth on his forehead, and that his jacket was removed. The blond felt himself lying on a soft bed, and there was a Glaceon doll on the nightstand. No need to guess whose place this is, he thought to himself.<p>

Sitting up, he felt that the room's temperature was a tad warmer. It must be a heater's doings. With a jolt, he remembered something. "Oh Arceus, the package!" he exclaimed as he sprang from the bed to look for his jacket, only to let a head rush slow him down. "Ughh..." Grasping his head, he staggered towards where his jacket hung, frantically searching for its pockets to find that it was no longer there.

"Volkner? Oh you're awake. How are you?" came a youthful female voice. Instinctively, he turned to meet a youthful female. She had on twin ponytails in her raven hair, an ice blue barrette, as well as a white blouse and a brown skirt. Looking into his lightning blue eyes were a pair of almond orbs, blinking at him curiously. An annoyed look on his face became apparent to mask his frantic actions, as he gave a scoff. "You didn't rob me, did you, Candice?"

The other person chuckled as she held up a parcel. It was the exact same one that Volkner had. "Looking for this?"

His pupils dilated a moment, before he sighed. "I knew it."

"Oh don't get your pants in a twist, it was a little soggy, so I dried it with a hairdryer." Candice reasoned, as she examined the package. "And what were you doing out in the blizzard all alone anyway? After Maylene almost had hypothermia from coming here barefooted and without proper winter wear, I shudder to think what would happen to the next Gym Leader who pulls off this stunt."

Volkner sat back down as he contemplated his options. Well, the parcel had reached his recipient's hands now, so might as well play it cool. "Open it."

The Ice type Gym Leader raised a brow. "Sorry?"

"You heard me." Annoyance was getting to him.

Candice fiddled the package with hesitation. "But isn't this for someone else?"

"Do you need to be told thrice before you do something?" He almost shouted, but managed some restraint in his tone of voice.

"Alright, alright…" Candice waved her hands in submission as she opened the package slowly. It was a Shell Bell necklace, albeit cracked a little at some places. At the sight of it, Volkner hid his eyes. Wonderful, his mission had failed. He was not mentally prepared for a lashing for giving her a broken gift!

"A shell bell?" she looked at the blond, trying hard to hide her inward disappointment.

Volkner looked back at her. "I thought it was something you might like."

Candice strode over to him, holding the necklace and wore it like she had won a medal. She sat down next to him. What she said next turned his current state of despair to surprise.

"A shell bell is nothing, if compared to the efforts you had taken for me on my birthday." She gave him a warm smile, turning up the temperature of the room just a little. "Thank you."

Volkner felt his cheeks turn a little red. It was as though the heater was creating the mood for them both. "Uh, you're welcome." He averted his electric blue eyes from hers that caught his earlier.

"And you need to be more subtle next time, Volkner." She slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "I'd figure you were better at chasing women than Roark, for instance!"

"Hey! Why don't you try to walk to Sunnyshore? The Vitamin D will give you a nice healthy tan, eh?" he mocked his annoyance, and threw a pillow at her.

"Oy! Cut it out!" She whined in response, as her voice was tinged with chirps of laughter.

Still laughing, the two had a pillow fight for a while, before they just sat next to each other on the bed, holding hands. Time passed them by, but it did not matter. For Volkner, he was able to spend time with the girl he loved. For Candice, it was the most unexpected, and the most memorable birthday gift she had ever received.

* * *

><p>AN: I never really considered myself as writer material, but this happens when inspiration strikes. I hope you enjoy this~!


End file.
